


Favourite

by nimini_ninoni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Plot, what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimini_ninoni/pseuds/nimini_ninoni
Summary: "Lovely" Akechi smiled, before taking a sip."Like you?" Akira teased. Akechi almost spit out his drink."I'm afraid I'm not as lovely as you see me to be" he said, regaining his composure. Akira just shrugged and played with the ends of his hair."Lovely enough to do" and Akechi really did spit his coffee out this time.





	Favourite

Akechi couldn't deny it. His favourite time of the day was in the evening where he could put the stresses of the day behind him. His favourite place to put his mask down was in a small little cafe in yongen-jaya where his favourite barista made him a warm cup of coffee. He breathed in the scent of exotic beans.

"Lovely" he smiled, before taking a sip.

"Like you?" Akira teased. Akechi almost spit out his drink.

"I'm afraid I'm not as lovely as you see me to be" he said, regaining his composure. Akira just shrugged and played with the ends of his hair.

"Lovely enough to do" and Akechi really did spit his coffee out this time.

"Excuse me?!?" He slammed the cup into its saucer. A little smirk played upon Akira's lips. "I mean it" "S-surely you jest"

"Is that so?" There was that glint in Akira's eye that said otherwise. Akechi blushed, hard.

"Well..." Akechi struggled to find the words. There was an increasingly attractive boy in front of him, and they were alone in an empty cafe with access to a bed upstairs. He gulped, trying to swallow his nerves. Akira sauntered out of the booth, placing his apron down. He put a finger to his temple. 

"I've never actually done it before."

"Really??" 

"Mmhmm" the thought of being the first one to get to see Akira so vulnerable was overbearing. He would be the first one to leave marks, to see everything, to... To... 

Akechi gulped once more. Inexperienced as he was, Akira still knew how to play people like a fiddle. It was just his natural overflowing sexy charm. 

"Well, if you're not interested --" Akechi got up so fast that his chair fell over behind him. He got up close and way too personal with Akira, their lips ghosting against each other.

"Who says I'm not interested?" It was his turn to smirk. His hand sneaked it's way up to Akira's chin to hold his face in place, then he leaned in. 

"Pucker up" he whispered, and leaned forward to meet Akira's lips with his own. He could feel the shit eating grin plastered on Akira's face as they kissed.

 

He tried to start slow for Akira, no experience and all, but Akira didn't particularly feel like waiting today. He shoved his tongue into Akechi's mouth, feeling and tasting every inch of him. Akechi let out a lustful moan, which just turned both of them on even further. He pushed himself against Akira, pushing their clothed hard ons together.

"You're so... Mmm" Akira breathed when they broke apart. Akechi looked up, his smile one Akira had never seen before. "The things I would do to you..." He whispered, running a finger up and down Akira's chest. 

"Bedroom?"

"Yes. Wouldn't want you to get too... Uncomfortable"

"I'll be okay" Akira said, leading the way.

"Not after I'm done with you" Akechi snickered. His pants had gotten uncomfortably tight. His mind started to wander to other things that would also be uncomfortably tight...

Akechi wasted no time to pin Akira down to the bed by his wrists once they'd gotten there. He resumed their heated kiss, this time taking more dominance and pushing his own tongue into Akira, eliciting a beautiful moan.

"You're so delicious" he said, licking his lips to prove a point.

"I know" Akira replied, very smugly. Akechi slipped his fingers under Akira's shirt, his fingertips burned against Akira's hot skin. He latched his lips onto Akira's mouth, only letting go for a brief moment to get the shirt off and toss it away. 

"Where should I mark you..." He tapped his chin. Akira didn't answer, he just turned his head to the side, giving Akechi more options. Akechi leaned down, sinking his teeth into Akira's collarbone and eliciting a sharp "ah" from the boy beneath him. 

"That sound you make..." He said, curling his fingers into Akira's hair. "...make more of them" there was an edge to his voice as his fingers gripped and pulled at those black curls, his teeth sinking into another spot of skin. Akira couldn't hold back his moan and slight pants this time.

"You're actually enjoying this" Akechi teased. Akira could only nod, lost in all the lust already. He truly was a virgin if he couldn't keep himself together only after that little preview. Akechi kissed down, down, leaving a trail of red in his wake, not that Akira would ever complain. Then just as he'd reach the waistband of Akira's pants, he stopped.

 

"Hmm?"

"On your knees" he commanded. Something about the way he spoke reminded himself of his dad. Akira complied obediently, undoing Akechi's pants as well. 

 

Akechi was already at half mast when it sprang out to meet Akira. He licked his lips, kissing the tip at first. He licked the bead of precum that had formed at the tip, then pushed his tongue in further at the slit. Akechi threw his head back and let out a moan. "I thought you had no experience?" 

"You're not the only liar in this room" Akira smiled, and there was that glint in his eye again. "Who do you think got those special guns? Ryuji? Naah" he took Akechi's cock into his mouth, swallowing like an expert. Akechi gasped in shock and relief as he felt Akira's warm mouth fit over him like a glove. He twisted his fingers into Akira's hair again and pulled. Akira hummed around his dick in return, which only pushed Akechi more to the edge.

 

He pulled harder at Akira's hair this time, and Akira was forced to move away. He looked up with confused eyes. "Surely, you can handle this" Akechi purred with a sadistic smile. Suddenly, Akira wasn't sure about this decision anymore. 

 

Akechi slammed Akira's mouth back onto him by his hair, making Akira wince in pain. His lips tightened on reflex as well, making Akechi shut his eyes. Akechi did it again, and again, and again, using Akira like his very own fleshlight. It'd felt so amazing to be in so much control at this point. Akira on the other hand, was trying very hard to keep up. This was the one time he was actually thankful for all the 'chores' Iwai made him do. Akechi was kind enough to not be at top speed, giving him moments to gasp for air. He swirled his tongue around the tip when he could, jabbed at it on purpose when Akechi slowed down. Finally, Akechi pulled him all the way off, his cock standing at full mast. Akira swallowed, his stomach started to spin. 

 

"Feeling nervous all of a sudden?" Akechi chuckled.

 

"It's so...big" Akira said, gulping.

 

"Wait, you're actually nervous" 

"N-no!" "I thought you had experience?"

"Yeah! Just...not at the back..." Akira said softly, playing with the tips of his hair. Even when he was scared, Akira still appealed 100% to him. 

"I'll go slow for you" Akechi offered. 

"No... I want it hard" 

"Are you su--" he felt Akira's lips crash against his.

"I'm sure" he said, flashing a genuine smile this time. "There's lube in he drawer" he said as he pointed. Akechi went over to said drawer, discarding his pants and underwear as he did so. When he turned around, Akira had also decided to discard his pants. He sat on his bed, his legs shyly closed. Cute... He flushed, discarding his shirt as he returned to the bed.

 

Akechi planted a sweet kiss on Akira's forehead and a reassuring one on his lips. Then he roughly shoved Akira's legs apart, making him gasp. He slid down, taking Akira's entire hard on in one fell swoop. Akira couldn't help but squirm under him, the heat and the pressure being too much. He tugged at Akechi's hair, hoping it would be enough signalling.

 

"Already?" He chuckled, as he opened the bottle and smeared lube all over his fingers.

"Sorry..." Akira apologized softly.

"You can apologize by begging" Akechi ordered, fingering the outside of Akira's asshole. Akira gasped as his muscles tensed where Akechi had touched. It hadn't even been the main event yet but he was already so sensitive. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure if he could make it through this.

"Still want it rough" Akechi asked, circling Akira's asshole with his finger. It clenched and unclenched beneath him.

"Yeah" Akira nodded for good measure.

"What was that?" Akira swallowed his pride.

"Fuck me up good, Goro" Akechi couldn't help but smile like a cat at that.

"As you wish...Akira" and he shoved his finger in without hesitation, taking Akira by shock. He shoved a second one in, not really caring for the boy struggling underneath him. Still, he never protested. It was amazing how anyone could be into this sort of thing, but Akechi wasn't about to start complaining. He scissored his fingers, opening Akira's ass as wide as he could whole he squirmed and moaned under him. "How does it feel being used?"

"G-good.. Aahh" Akira breathed.

"I havent even reached quite deep enough yet" he smirked, shoving a third finger all the way in. Akira gasped and moaned deep in pleasure. Akechi's fingers roamed around, finding just... The right...

"AH!! F-fuck..." Akira breathed hard. He'd never discovered that spot on his own before. Like a blessing, Akechi kept thrusting his fingers in and out to hit at it. Akira felt warmth and pressure build up within him, felt like he was gonna burst. "C-coming...!!" He moaned, and right at that moment, Akechi stopped and pulled all the way out. Akira shivered as cold air quickly wrapped around his exposed hole. He looked over, confused.

 

Akechi took a moment to register all the faces Akira had made. Who knew the leader of the phantom thieves could make such lewd faces, elicit such delicious noises... 

"More?" 

"Yes, more" he said, eagerly spreading his legs. Akechi chuckled at what a slut Akira had become. He lubed up his cock and pressed it right at Akira's entrance. It was far bigger than fingers, and Akira felt his stomach sink once more. 

 

Akechi leaned over to whisper "How do you want it?"

"Fuck. Me. Up" Akira enunciated every word, refusing to let go of his increasingly false bravado. 

Akechi let out a dark chuckle. "So demanding"

"Please" he begged. 

"As you wish" he said, then he shoved himself into Akira in one fluid(ish) movement. Akechi hadn't intended to thrust that hard that fast at first, but it had felt so amazing. He let out a long moan, and he could hear Akira do the same as well. They both panted, trying their best to get used to the feeling. Even though Akira had wanted it rough, he was still afraid of hurting his reckless boy. 

 

"D-deeper" he said. Man, Akira really didn't have a limit. Happy to oblige, Akechi thrust forward until he was balls deep into Akira's ass, who gave a sharp squeak of pleasure. Ever so teasingly slowly, Akechi pulled out, much to Akira's dismay. It didn't take long for him to slam right back in, making Akira moan again. 

"I want... To hear... Everything..." He said between thrusts. Akira moaned and squirmed beneath Akechi, feeling everything turn to jelly as his spot was thoroughly abused. He loved all of it. 

"C-coming...!!" He moaned again. This time, Akechi didn't pull out. He pounded harder, faster, until the sound of skin against skin and wet noises echoed the room. Akechi knew he wasn't going to last long either.

"Where?" He asked urgently. 

"In me" Akira replied between gasps. His hands flew up to grip Akechi's shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. He opened his mouth to let out a silent moan as the built up pressure in him spilled over. Hot streaks of cum flew onto his stomach as he dragged his nails down Akechi's back. That was enough to send Akechi overboard as he shot his load into Akira. He pulled out, watching his seed burst out of Akira and puddle at his bed sheets. But he didn't care as he lay down next to him. The room was filled with the smell of sex and the sounds of their breathing.

 

"You're into some... Really kinky shit" Akechi remarked. 

"Speak for yourself" Akira panted, brushing a strand of hair out of Akechi's face. 

"Is it alright if I stay the night?" He asked, wrapping a hand around Akira's waist. Akira let his eyes flutter shut. 

"Stay forever" he mumbled, pulling himself closer to the brunette. Akechi chuckled at how needy Akira could be. It was kind of adorable. 

 

"As you wish."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this purely self indulgent fic


End file.
